I'm Here For You, Sakura
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Haruno Sakura pecinta Animanga dan dia sangat menyukai tokoh komik. / "Hah? Tentu saja aku yang lebih menarik Sakura-chan. Karena—"/ "Berhenti mengurusiku Ino! Ini hidupku. Kau dan Naruto sama saja. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mencintai.../ "Kau tahu Saku, aku punya kabar yang sangat luar biasa. Tokoh komik yang jadi idolamu itu ternyata nyata"/ [AU] NaruSaku, Oneshoot


Seorang gadis tinggi dan ramping, berusia tujuh belas tahun, yang memiliki nama dan warna rambut serupa dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu, masih ingin berlama-lama di dalam ruang kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Haruno Sakura namanya.

Sreekk…

Sreekk…

Sreekk..

Pensil yang tersemat diantara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya sangat ahli menari-nari di atas kertas kosong yang ada dihadapannya, sehingga menghasilkan gambar yang sangat menarik.

"Selesai" gumam Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan hasil gambar yang baru saja ia selesaikan itu. Senyum lebar yang terbentuk dari bibir tipisnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat bangga dengan hasil karyanya itu.

"Nah, kita pulang ke rumah." Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan selembar kertas yang didalam kertas tersebut terdapat gambar seorang cowok tampan yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke atas, hidung mancung, yang merupakan buah tangannya.

Dia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis di depan bangkunya, dalam sekejap alat-alat tulis dan gambarnya sudah tertata rapi di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sudah hampir gelap," gumaman terdengar dari bibir tipisnya saat ia melihat awan sudah berwarna kelabu. " apa Naruto sudah selesai main basket, ya?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**I'm Here For You, Sakura Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatn, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, Ide pasaran DLDR**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ayo kita pulang,Sakura-chan~"

Seorang cowok tampan yang memiliki tinggi badan dan postur tubuh di atas rata-rata, tiba-tiba menyapa Sakura dari bingkai pintu kelasnya. Sementara gadis bersurai merah muda itu, sempat kanget mendengar sapaan cowok pirang yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau mengangetkanku, _baka_!" maki Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

"Hehehe… _Sorry_ Sakura-chan." Jawab cowok yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal dan tidak lupa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku mau menyelesaikan gambarku lagi." Ajak Sakura yang mengabaikan cengiran sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lagi? Apa Sakura-chan tidak bosan, menggambar manga yang tokohnya hanya itu-itu saja?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama kepada gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut. " Lebih bagus lagi, kalau aku yang jadi _chara_ cowok yang ada di _manga_ Sakura-chan." Sambungnya lagi.

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan, membuat Sakura kesal. Bukan sekali dua kali Naruto berkata seperti itu kepadanya, dan itu membuat batas kesabaran Sakura kembali diuji.

"Hei! Kau dan Sasuke-kun, memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Ibaratnya seperti langit dan bumi. Dilihat darimana pun, kau itu tidak ada menariknya Naruto."

"Hah? Tentu saja aku yang lebih menarik Sakura-chan. Karena—"

Naruto ingin melakukan gencatan senjata, untuk membalas ucapan Sakura. Tapi, sebelum anak tunggal wali kota Konohagakure itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku duluan Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok pagi dan jangan lupa selesaikan tugasmu dari Anko-sensei." Ucap Sakura sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Haaa?! Tugas? Saku—" Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah rumah Sakura.

Braaak…

Lagi. Sekali lagi perkataan Naruto terputus di tengah jalan, karena Sakura lebih dulu menutup pintu utama rumahnya.

Si raja malam telah melaksanakan tugasnya, menggantikan tugas matahari di siang hari. Segala mahkluk hidup yang ada di muka bumi, sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di atas kasur yang empuk untuk memulihkan kekuatan mereka agar besok paginya telah siap melaksanakan tugas mereka kembali.

Tapi, tidak sama halnya dengan anak gadis dari keluarga Haruno ini. Dia justru masih ingin berlama-lama di meja belajarnya, guna untuk menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Sudah tiga gambar yangberhasil ia selesaikan malam ini.

Sakura merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak remaja yang menyukai komik. Tidak heran, buku sketsa gambarnya, banyak terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Jika di luar sana, gadis remaja penyuka komik menyukai banyak chara cowok tampan di komik, Sakura berbeda. Dia hanya menyukai satu saja tokoh cowok yang ada di dalam komik miliknya. Uchiha Sasuke nama tokoh komik yang Sakura suka itu. Sasuke merupakan tokoh komik yang diciptakan oleh pengarang komik terkenal di Jepang. Masashi Kishimoto.

Dimana di komik yang Masashi Kishimoto buat, ia menciptakan tokoh di dalam komiknya yang bernama Sasuke itu, cukup digilai oleh gadis-gadis remaja di Jepang. Wajah yang dibuat sangat tampan, sifatnya yang dingin, dan kejeniusannya, membuat tokoh komik ini, mempunyai banyak fans. Sakura adalah fans berat dari tokoh komik itu.

Jadi, tidak heran jika di setiap lembar buku tulis dan buku sketsa gambarnya, hanya gambar Sasuke saja yang terlihat. Terlebih Sakura memiiki keahlian yang luar biasa di bidang seni gambar.

"Apa jadinya, jika Sasuke-kun yang ada di manga ini ada di dunia nyata, ya?" Sakura melamun sejenak setelah ia menyelesaikan gambarnya yang ke empat, sambil memperhatikan gambar tersebut.

"Hah. Sepertinya aku harus segera tidur." Gumam Sakura sambil merapikan meja belajarnya dan mengutip kertas-kertas yang berserakan di bawah meja belajarnya. Setelah itu ia naik ke atas kasurnya dan tidak lupa mengucapkan "Oyasumi Sasuke-kun." sambil menatap poster yang tertempel rapi di depan kasurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari kembali melakukan aktivitasnya menyinari seluruh permukaan bumi. Bukan hanya matahari saja melaksanakan tugasnya, gadis bersurai merah muda itu pun sudah siap untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai siswa di sekolahnya. Rambut merah mudanya, ia kucir tinggi dan menyisihkan rambut-rambut halus disisi wajahnya. Dan saatnya ia berangkat ke sekolahnya.

" Ohayou Sakura-chan."Seorang cowok berpenampilan urakan, menyapa Sakura tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Tanya Sakura dan senyum menyeringai terbentuk di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah, dong." Jawab Naruto bangga dan tidak melupakan cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Kali ini, kau nyontek punya siapa?"

"Hehehe… Hinata-chan meminjamkan buku catatannya kepadaku."

"Cih. Bilang saja kau meminjam buku tugasnya." Dengus Sakura.

Masih seperti biasanya juga, Naruto dan Sakura akan berangkat bersama ke sekolah mereka. Kalau tidak Naruto yang menunggu Sakura, maka sebaliknya. Sakura lah yang akan menunggu lelaki berambut pirang itu. Tapi, yang lebih sering menunggu itu, Sakura. Mengingat sahabatnya yang satu itu memiliki kebiasaan bangun kesiangan.

Asik bersendagurau, membuat mereka lupa. Bahwa mereka telah sampai lapangan tempat mereka menimbah ilmu.

"Ohayou Sakura, Naruto."Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang menjuntai, menyapa dan menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto sambil berjalan ke ruang kelas mereka.

"Ohayou mo Ino." Jawab Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menjawab pernyataan cinta Sasori-senpai?" Tanya gadis pirang keturunan Yamanaka itu kepada gadis di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku menolaknya, Ino."Jawab Sakura dengan santai tanpa ada beban.

"Lagi? Mau sampai kapan kau menolak cowok-cowok tampan di sekolah ini, Saku?"

Ino yang merupakan sahabat Sakura, sudah mulai jengah menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Selama ini, Ino mencoba membantu Sakura mencari seorang kekasih, dan hasilnya sia-sia. Sakura tetap menolak memiliki seorang kekasih. Bahkan Sakura secara terang-terangan telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Pernah Sakura berkata " Maaf. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih." kepada calon-calon kekasihnya dan ia mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari Yamanaka Ino.

Sementara Naruto, hanya menyimak dan mendengarkan perkataan gadis-gadis cantik yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau menolak mereka, pasti karena cowok yang bernama Sasuke yang ada di khayalanmu itu, 'kan?" Se-akan tahu kenapa sahabat _pink-_nya itu menolak, Ino langsung berkata _to the point._

"Berhenti mengurusiku Ino! Ini hidupku. Kau dan Naruto sama saja. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke, meski dia hanya ada di dunia khayalan. Karena aku yakin, ada orang seperti dia luar sana dan suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya di dunia nyata." Selesai berkata demikian, Sakura berlari keruang kelasnya meninggalkan kedua sahabat pirangnya itu.

Kesabaran yang disimpan Sakura selama ini, lepas sudah. Karena bukan kali ini saja,Ino berkata seperti itu kepada Sakura tentang Sasuke yang hanya ada di dunia maya.

Tetap saja Sakura tidak perduli karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati kepada sosok yang ada dunia khayalan itu.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. "Apa kita sudah keterlaluan, Naruto? "

"Sakura-chan, benar Ino. Tidak seharusnya kita mencampuri hidupnya. Istirahatn nanti, kita harus minta maaf, Ino." Ajak Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Ino.

oOo

Pukul 10:45. Saatnya murid-murid istirahat dan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka sekedar untuk melonggarkan saraf-saraf yang sempat menengang ketika proses belajar mengajar berlangsung.

Tidak seperti biasanya,di jam istirahat Sakura menyendiri di bawah pohon yang tumbuh besar di halaman sekolahnya. Dihari-hari sebelumnya ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, dia akan berkumpul dengan kedua sahabat pirangnya. Tapi, untuk hari ini dia ingin menyendiri ditemani dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dipangkuannya.

Walau pun saat ini Sakura memiliki masalah, bukan berarti membuat Sakura uring-uringan. Justru, ia semakin bersemangat menggambar idolanya itu. Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan gambarnya, angin kencang meniup lembaran-lembaran kertas dari pangkuannya dan membuat kertas-ketas itu berserakan di halaman sekolahnya.

Sakura mengejar lembaran kertas yang terakhir yang terbang sampai ke tengah jalan raya tepat didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"SAKURAAAAA…AWAAASSS!" Teriak Ino, yang pada saat itu berlari bersama dengan Narutomengejar Sakura, yang berniat untuk minta maaf.

Ciiiitttt… Braaakk.

Sakura mengutip kertas itu, dan tidak sadar bahwa tepat di depannya melaju mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, sehingga kecelakaan maut tidak trelakkan. Hanya untuk mendapatkan kertas yang sangat berharga bagi Sakura, dia harus rela membayar mahal.

Orang-orang semakin banyak memenuhi tempat kerjadian, hanya ingin menyaksikan secara langsung kejadian tersebut.

"TOLOOONG! Siapa pun tolong panggil _ambulance_!" teriak Ino begitu ia sampai di tempat Sakura terlempar dan membiarkan kepala Sakura yang berlumuran darah mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Ino berusaha menyadarkan Sakura yang telah hilang kesadaran, sementara Naruto sibuk menghubungi bala bantuan lewat telepon genggamnya.

Lima menit kemudian, mobil ambulance datang dan segera membawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk segera di tangani dokter.

Naruto dan Ino kini harap-harap cemas menunggu kabar Sakura yang sedang diperiksa dokter di ruang _ICU. _Tidak satu pun di antara mereka berdua memulai pembicaraan. Seakan mereka lebih asik bergumul dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri, sampai suara langkah kaki yang sangat banyak memecah keheningan di lorong Rumah Sakit.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Sakura, Naruto, Ino?" Tanya memilik suara kaki tadi, setelah mereka sampai tepat di hadapan _duo blonde_ itu.

Naruto melirik Ino sekilas, dan sepertinya sahabatnya satu itu belum sadar dari rasa kaget dan rasa bersalahnya, sehingga membuat Naruto harus menjawab pertanyaan orangtua Sakura. "Paman, bibi. Sampai sekarang, kami belum tahu kabar dari Sakura-chan."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi Naruto? Kenapa bisa Sakura kecelakaan?"

Naruto melihat raut wajah orang tua Sakura yang penuh dengan rasa cemas, dan khawatir, mengingat Sakura hanyalah anak mereka satu-satunya. Tidak cukup lama Naruto menerangkan dari awal sampai kejadian naas itu terjadi kepada orangtua Sakura. Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya dan ketepatan pintu ruang rawat Sakura terbuka.

"Bagaimana dengan putri kami, dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ucap orangtua Sakura setelah melihat sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Pendarahan yang berasal dari kepala Sakura, sudah kami hentikan. Tapi, masa kritis belum juga lewat. Untuk sementara hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Karena itu, banyak-banyaklah berdoalah buat putri` anda, Haruno-san." Terang dokter yang memiliki nama lengkap Senju Tsunade itu.

"Apa kami bisa melihat Sakura, dokter? " Tanya Naruto kepada dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu, melihat orangtua Sakura yang sepertinya masih _shock_ mendengar kabar yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Saat ini kalian hanya bisa melihat keadaan Sakura dari luar ruangan."

Mendengar persetujuan sang dokter, Orangtua Sakura, Naruto, dan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan _ICU_ itu.

Di dalam ruanga _ICU_, mereka melihat 6 ruangan pasien. Ruangan itu hanya diisi dua orang, salah satunya diisi oleh Sakura dan satunya lagi diisi seorang anak kecil. Mereka memang bisa melihat Sakura, hanya kaca bening saja yang memisahkan mereka dari Sakura. Walau seperti itu, sudah cukup senang bisa melihat keadaan Sakura.

Seorang perawat yang bertugas menjaga pasien yang ada diruangan tersebut, meminta mereka untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam ruangan karena sang pasien membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup, dan mereka mengiyakan dengan berat hati.

"Naruto, Ino, pulanglah bersama bibi." Kata orang ayah Sakura membelah keheningan di antara mereka. "Besok kalian akan sekolah 'kan? Apa kalian ingin membuat Sakura sedih karena kalian memaksakan diri seperti ini?" kata ayah Sakura lagi, saat melihat Naruto dan istrinya tidak setuju dengan perkataannya.

Yang dikatakan ayah Sakura memang benar adanya. Mereka juga membutuhkan istirahat dan besok mereka masih memiliki aktivitas untuk besok harinya.

"Kami, pulang dulu paman. Besok aku dan Naruto akan datang lagi untuk melihat keadaan Sakura."

"Hati-hatilah di jalan."

.

.

.

Siang ini, Ino dan Naruto sudah berjanji sepulang sekolah mereka akan datang berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sakura, dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Mereka melihat Sakura masih sama seperti tadi malam, melihat dari luar ruangan dan hanya terpisah kaca bening yang tebal.

Ino hanya bisa mengalihkan penglihatannya dari Sakura, karena ia tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa menderitanya sahabatnya sekarang. Rasa bersalah, masih melekat pada dirinya. Karena dia, Sakura berada diruangan itu. Karena dia, Sakura sekarang meredang nyawa. Karena dia, Sakura menderita. Karena kata-kata itulah membuat rasa bersalah muncul pada dirinya.

"Ino, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu. Tapi, tidak disini. "

Ino menatap Naruto _intens. _Naruto yang dia kenal selama ini, jika ingin bicara langsung saja tanpa ada prangko dan terkesan ceplas-ceplos tanpa melihat tempat. Kali ini Naruto sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kita bicara belakang Rumah Sakit ini saja." Ino berjalan terlebih dulu menuju kebun belakang Rumah Sakit ini dan diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Saat Ini Naruto dan Ino telah sampai di belakang Rumah Sakit dan mereka langsung disambut oleh bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran, meningat ini mesasuki musim semi. Rumah Sakit ini, pasti rela membayar pekerja taman ini dengan sangat mahal, melihat taman Rumah Sakit ini di tata dengan sangat rapi dan teladen.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakana Naruto, sampai kita harus keluar dari ruang inap Sakura? Aku—" Ino semakin tidak sabar mendengar kabar yang akan disampai Naruto.

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika, Ino." Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Ino.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, melebarkan mata indahnya "APA?! Kau… bohong, 'kan Naruto? Katakan, kalau kau sedang becan—"

"Aku tidak sedang becanda Ino." Sekali lagi Naruto tidak membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kapan…?"

"Makasudmu apa?"

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok siang, pesawat kami berangkat."

Test… test…

"Apa… apa tidak bisa kau pergi, setelah Sakura sadar, Naruto?" Kini pertahanan Ino runtuh sudah. Air asin telah keluar banyak dari kelenjar air matanya. Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang yang dia sayang dan dia anggap saudara sedang berada diantara hidup dan mati, dan kini Naruto juga akan pergi meninggalkan dia ke negeri orang. "Sakura… membutuhkanmu, Naruto. Sakura membutuhkan kita sahabatnya. Sakura di sana sedang berjuang, dank au…kau justru meninggalkan dia? Kau bilang padaku, kau mencintai Sakura. Tapi... apa ini yang kau bilang sayang?"

Naruto hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Ino berbicara, karena semua yang dikatakan Ino benar.

Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar diantara mereka dan membelai rambut mereka, sampai suara Ino yang parau, terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto. "Pergilah. Kami tidak membutuhmu." Setelah mengatakan demikian, Ino meninggalkan Naruto di belakang. Tapi, sebelum langkah ke lima, Ino kembali kehadapan Naruto.

Naruto meluruskan pandangannya tepat ke mata Ino. Ia pikir masih ada yang ingin dikatakan Ino kepadanya. Ternyata Ino menghampirinya hanya untuk memberikan salam perpisahan di pipi kanan Naruto. Bukan kecupan hangat yang dia berikan, tapi tamparan.

"Anggap saja yang namparmu barusan itu Sakura. Kalau dia sehat, mungkin hal yang sama tetap akan dilakukannya padamu." Kata Ino sebelum ia benar-benar pargi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam di belakangnya.

Ino kembali masuk keruangan Sakura. Sesampainya dia di depan ruang rawat Sakura, dia hanya bisa diam dan menangis tanpa suara sambil memandangi Sakura yang tertidur lelap di depannya.

"Sakura… aku mohon, bertahanlah. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Naruto besok akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkan kita di sini untuk selama-lamanya. Aku mohon, sadarlah. Kalau kau sudah sadar, kita akan selalu bersama seperti dulu lagi, tanpa ada Naruto. Aku… mohon. Aku mohon, Saku." Bisik Ino sambil memandang Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam saja dan tetap terdiam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura yang terpejam. Sakura bisa saja tertidur, tapi siapa sangka kalau gadis bersuarai _pink_ itu merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan sahabat pirangnya itu.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

_Lima tahun kemudian…_

Suasana sore ini di Konoha sangat cerah. Langit biru terbentang luas seakan ikut merasakan kebahagian yang dirasakan oleh seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dia tetap berlari kecencang-kencangnya dan menghiraukan teguran sang perawat yang kebetulan berjalan di koridor. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang di atas pintu tersebut tertulis nama sang pasien Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang sedang berbunga-bunga itu, mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan sebelum ia memasuki ruangan di depannya.

" Sore putri tidur. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sapanya kepada seorang gadis yang masih tertidur di depannya.

Haruno Sakura, sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara perempuannya masih belum sadar setelah kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu. Walau belum sadar dan tidak pernah perawatan seperti anak gadis yang lainnya, Sakura masih tetap saja cantik. Rambut yang dulu pendek kini telah memanjang, wajah yang terlihat agak pucat tidak mengurangi kecantikkannya. Itu karena Sakura selalu di dandan dan dirawat oleh sahabatnya Ino.

"Kau tahu Saku, aku punya kabar yang sangat luar biasa untukmu loh. Kalau tadinya kau sudah sadar, aku yakin pasti kau akan menyusulnya ke Oto." Kata Ino dengan sangat yang menggebu-gebu, sembari menyisir rambut panjang Sakura."Tokoh komik yang jadi idolamu itu ternyata nyata. Dia orang terkenal dan pemilik perusahaan anggur terbesar. Katanya dia akan datang ke Konoha."

Tiba-tiba senyum lembar yang sedari tadi di tunjukkan Ino, berlahan memudar. " Kau tahu, Saku. Ternyata Sasuke yang kamu idolakan itu, sudah memiliki kekasih. Tujuannya datang ke Konoha bukan untuk bisnis, tapi untuk menemui kekasihnya, Saku. Kamu jangan sedih ya" kata Ino, sambil menghapus sebutir air mata yang mengalis di sudut mata Sakura.

Sakura bisa saja belum sadar, tapi panca indranya masih sepenuhnya normal. Sama seperti pendengaran dan perasaannya.

"Maaf ya Saku. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemanimu. Sebentar lagi ada pelanggan yang datang menjemput pesanan bunga ke toko. Aku pergi dulu ya. Kalau kau sudah sadar, ceritakan mimpi-mimpi yang kau alami selama ini ya. Hehehe… Aku pergi dulu. Jaa~"

Sepulang Ino dari kamar inap Sakura, tempat duduk yang diduduki Ino tadi, telah diisi oleh seorang pemuda berprawakan tampan yang memiliki kulit seputih susu, hidung mancung, rambut berwarna hitam mencuat.

"Apa kabar Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O. W. A. R. I

* * *

N/a : Haaahh #Helanapas Akhirnya selesai juga. :D

Ini fict pertama ane loh di pair NaruSaku. XD Gimana... gimana... gimana?

Berantakan, kah? Membingungkan, kah? Ataauu malah hancur? Akkhh, silahkan RnR minna. XD Ane minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan membuat readers bingung. Sekali ane mintaan maaf yaaa #Ojigi

Disini, Sakura dan kawan-kawan saya buat kelas XII dan Lima tahun kemudian itu berarti mereka uda pada tamat kuliahnya.

Ane pikir hanya itu saja penjelasan yang bisa saya sampaikan. :D #diketok

Rencananya mau ane bikin MC, Tapi mengingat jadwal kuliah ane di kampus uda memasuki semester sibuk, jadi ane bikin Oneshoot. XD

Endingnya ngantung ya? heheheh itu memang sengaja, karena bakalan ada Drabblenya ko. Itu juga kalau masih sempat curi-curi waktu. XD Oh iyah ini fict ane persembahkan untuk neng Annisa a.k.a cacaaouw. Buat Caca, gomen ya say, kalau fictnya gak sebagus yang kamu harapkan dan maaf baru bisa aku buat padahal ulangtahun kamu uda lama banget. XD

Terima kasih untuk readers, yang ripiu dan silent readers. Setidaknya uda mau mampir dan mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fict abal ane. Akhir kata ane ucapkan **R. E. V. I. U. W PLEASE**

.

.

.

**Biiancast Rodith**

**[06032014]**


End file.
